17/46
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 46-وَجَعَلْنَا عَلَى قُلُوبِهِمْ أَكِنَّةً أَن يَفْقَهُوهُ وَفِي آذَانِهِمْ وَقْرًا وَإِذَا ذَكَرْتَ رَبَّكَ فِي الْقُرْآنِ وَحْدَهُ وَلَّوْاْ عَلَى أَدْبَارِهِمْ نُفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 46-Ve cealnâ alâ kulûbihim ekinneten en yefkahûhu ve fî âzânihim vakrâ(vakran), ve izâ zekerte rabbeke fîl kur’âni vahdehu vellev alâ edbârihim nufûrâ(nufûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve cealnâ : ve kıldık * 2. alâ : üzerine * 3. kulûbi-him : oların kalpleri * 4. ekinneten : ekinnet, idrak etme engeli * 5. en yefkahû-hu : onu fıkıh etmeleri, anlamaları * 6. ve fî âzâni-him : ve onların kulaklarında vardır * 7. vakran : vakra, işitme engeli * 8. ve izâ zekerte : ve sen zikrettiğin zaman * 9. rabbe-ke : Rabbini * 10. fî el kur'âni : Kur'ân'da * 11. vahde-hu : onun tekliğini, tek oluşunu * 12. vellev : döndüler * 13. alâ : üzerine * 14. edbâri-him : arkalarına * 15. nufûren : nefretle Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 46-Anlamamaları için gönüllerine perdeler gerer, kulaklarına ağırlık veririz ve sen, Kur'ân'da, Rabbini, bir olarak andın mı yüz çevirirler, uzaklaşırlar senden. Ali Bulaç Meali * 46-Ve onların kalbleri üzerine, onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen kabuklar, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk. Sen Kur'an'da sadece Rabbini "bir ve tek" (ilah olarak) andığın zaman, 'nefretle kaçar vaziyette' gerisin geriye giderler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 46-Onu anlayamamaları için kalplerine örtüler, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyarız. Kur'an'da Rabbini tek olarak andığın zaman nefretle arkalarını dönüverirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 46-Kuran'ı anlarlar diye kalblerine örtüler ve kulaklarına da ağırlık koyduk. Kuran'da Rabbini bir tek olarak andığın zaman, onlar ürkerek ardlarına dönerler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 46-Kur’an’ı anlamamaları için kalpleri üzerine perdeler, kulaklarına da ağırlık koyarız. Kur’an’da (ibadete lâyık ilâh olarak) sadece Rabbini andığın zaman arkalarına dönüp kaçarlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 46-Ayrıca, onu anlamamaları için kalplerine bir kapalılık ve kulaklarına bir ağırlık veririz. Sen, Kur'an'da Rabbinin birliğini yâdettiğinde onlar, canları sıkılmış bir vaziyette, gerisin geri dönüp giderler. Edip Yüksel Meali * 46-Ve onu anlamalarını engellemek için kalplerine kabuklar, kulaklarına da ağırlık koyarız. Rabbini yalnızca Kuran'da andığın zaman nefretle geriye dönerler Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 46-Ve kalplerinin üzerine onu iyi anlamalarına engel kabuklar geçiririz ve kulaklarına bir ağırlık veririz. Rabbini Kuran'da tek olarak andığın vakit te ürkerek arkalarını döner giderler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 46-Ve kalblerinin üzerine onu iyi anlamalarına mani' kabuklar geçiririz ve kulaklarına bir ağırlık veririz. Rabbını Kur'anda vâhid olarak andığın vakıt da ürkerek arkalarına döner giderler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 46-Ve onların kalpleri üzerine, onu iyice anlayamamaları için perdeler ve kulakları içine de bir ağırlık kıldık ve Kur'an'da rabbini bir olarak andığın zaman nefret ederek arkalarını dönüp giderler. Muhammed Esed * 46-ve kalplerine, onu kavramalarına engel olan bir örtü koyarız ve kulaklarına bir tıkaç. Ve bu yüzden, Kuran okurken ne zaman Rabbinden tek tanrı olarak söz etsen nefretle sırtlarını dönüp giderler. Suat Yıldırım * 46-Ve kalplerinin üzerine onu iyi anlamalarına mani kılıflar geçirir, kulaklarına da ağırlıklar koyarız. Sen Kur’ân’da Rabbini tek olarak andığın zaman, nefretle arkalarını dönüp giderler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 46-Kablerine -onu anlamalarına engel olacak- kabuklar, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyarız. Kur'ân'da yalnız Rabbini andığın zaman (tek Tanrı inancından hoşlanmadıkları için) arkalarına dönüp kaçarlar. Şaban Piriş Meali * 46-Onu anlarlar diye kalplerine örtüler, kulaklarına da ağırlık koyduk. Kur’an’da Rabbini tek olarak andığın zaman nefretle ardlarına dönerler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 46-Kalplerine, onu anlamalarını önleyen bir örtü geçirir, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık veririz. Sen Kur'ân'da Rabbini tek olarak andığın zaman da onlar arkalarını döner, nefretle kaçar giderler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 46-Kalpleri üzerine, onu anlamamaları için kabuklar geçiririz, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyarız. Rabbini yalnız Kur'an'da andığın zaman, nefretle geriye dönüp kaçarlar. Yusuf Ali (English) * 46- And We put coverings over their hearts (and minds) lest they should understand the Qur´an, and deafness(2231) into their ears: when thou dost commemorate thy Lord and Him alone in the Qur´an, they turn on their backs, fleeing (from the Truth). M. Pickthall (English) * 46- And We place upon their hearts veils lest they should understand it, and in their ears a deafness; and when thou makest mention of thy Lord alone in the Qur'an, they turn their backs in aversion. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 46- Ve kalblerinin üzerine, Kur'ân'ı anlamalarına engel perdeler geçiririz ve kulaklarına bir ağırlık veririz. Rabbini Kur'ân'da bir tek olarak andığın zaman da ürkerek arkalarına döner kaçarlar. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *43- O, onların dediklerinden münezzeh, yüce ve büyük bir yükseklikle yüksektir. 44- Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içindekiler(48) O'nu tesbih etmektedir;(49) O'nu övgü ile tesbih etmeyen hiç bir şey yoktur, ancak siz onların tesbihlerini kavramıyorsunuz. Şüphe yok O, halim olandır, bağışlayandır.(50) 45- Kur'an okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete inanmayanlar arasında görünmez bir perde kıldık. 46- Ve onların kalbleri üzerine, onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen kabuklar, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk.(51) Sen Kur'an'da sadece Rabbini "bir ve tek" (ilah olarak) andığın zaman, 'nefretle kaçar vaziyette' gerisin geriye giderler.(52) 47- Biz onların seni dinlediklerinde ne için dinlediklerini, gizli konuşmalarında da o zalimlerin: "Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz" dediklerini çok iyi biliriz.(53) AÇIKLAMA 48. Yani, "Bütün evren ve onun içinde bulunan her şey onları yaratan ve koruyan varlığın her tür eksiklik, hata ve zayıflıktan uzak olduğuna ve O'nun hiç bir ortağı ve eşi olmayacak kadar yüce olduğuna şahitlik eder." 49. Her şey sadece yaratıcıyı hamd ile tesbih etmekle kalmaz, aynı zamanda O'nun her yönden eşsiz ve hamde layık tek varlık olduğuna da delil teşkil eder. Her şey yaratıcısının ve düzenleyicisinin her tür niteliği mükemmele ulaştığı bir tek varlık olduğunun bir delilidir. Bu nedenle sadece O hamde ve övgüye layıktır. 50. Yani, "O'na karşı cüretkar olmanıza ve sürekli O'na yanlış şeyler ve ortaklar isnat etmenize rağmen, sizi bağışlamasının ve sabretmesinin tek nedeni O'nun Halim ve Gafûr olmasıdır. O ne sizden rızkınızı esirger, ne sizi lütfundan mahrum bırakır, ne de isyankâr ve günahkâr bir kimseyi yıldırımla yakar. O, o denli Halim ve Gafûrdur ki, insanlara ve toplumlara ıslah olmaları için zaman tanır, onların doğru yolu bulabilmesi için nebiler ve rasuller gönderir ve samimiyetle ve pişmanlıkla doğru yola uyan bir kimsenin geçmiş günahlarını affeder. 51. Burada, ahirete inanmayanların Kur'an'dan faydalanamayacakları konusundaki ilâhi kurala işaret edilmektedir. Allah şöyle bir kural koymuştur: "Ahirete inanmamanın doğal sonucu, böyle bir kimsenin Kur'an'ın mesajına karşı kalbinin katılaşması ve kulaklarının sağırlaşmasıdır, çünkü Kur'an'ın daveti ahiret inancına dayanmaktadır. Böylece Kur'an, insanları, kendilerini burada hesaba çekecek hiç kimsenin olmadığını düşündürse bile, bu dünyanın geçici zevkleri ile oyalanmamaları gerektiği konusunda uyarır. Gerçekte bu görünenler onların hiç kimseye karşı sorumlu olmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Aynı şekilde Allah şirke, ateizme, küfre ve tevhide aynı ölçüde uygulanma izni verdiyse ve bunların uygulanması dünyada (insanı hayır veya şerri yapma imkânına sahip olması gibi, potansiyel imkân bakımından çev.) hiç bir pratik farklılığa neden olmuyorsa, bu, bunların hiç bir sonuç doğurmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Çünkü gerçek şu ki, herkes yaptıklarından sorumludur, fakat öldükten sonra ahirette, herkes sadece tevhidin doğru olduğunu ve diğer tüm doktrinlerin yanlış olduğunu anlayacaktır. Çünkü şimdi yapılan işlerin sonuçları görünmüyorsa da ölümden sonra hepsi açığa çıkacaktır; fakat şimdi gerçek, görünmez bir perde ile gizlenmektedir. Kendisine uyularak mükafaat kazanılan ve uyulmadığında ceza görülen kaçınılmaz bir ahlâkî kural vardır. Bu ahlâkî kurala göre verilecek kararlar, ahirette uygulanacağı için bu geçici hayatın cazibesine kendinizi kaptırmamalısınız. Bu nedenle en sonunda yaptığınız her hareketten Rabbiniz önünde sorguya çekileceğinizi her an göz önünde bulundurmalı ve ahirette kurtuluşunuza neden olacak doğru akide ve amellere tabi olmalısınız." Buradan anlaşılacağı üzere, eğer bir kimse ahirete inanmıyorsa, Kur'an'ın davetini hiç bir zaman değerli bulmayacak ve anlamayacak, aksine eliyle tuttuğu, gözüyle gördüğü dünya zevklerinin peşinden koşacaktır. Doğal olarak onun kulakları mesajı dinlemeyecek ve o hiç bir zaman onun kalbinin derinliklerine inmeyecektir. Allah bu ayette, işte bu psikolojik gerçeği gözler önüne sermektedir. Bu bağlamda bu ayette zikredilen Mekkeli müşriklerin söylediği sözlere Fussilet Suresi 5. ayette de değinilmektedir: "Dediler ki: Ey Muhammed, bizi kendisine çağırmakta olduğun şeye karşı kalplerimiz bir örtü içindedir, kulaklarımızda bir ağırlık, bizimle senin aranda bir perde vardır. Artık sen, (yapabileceğini) yap, biz de gerçekten yapıyoruz." Burada da aynı sözler tekrarlanmaktadır ve şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Siz bu durumunuzu bir fazilet sanıyorsunuz. Oysa bu ahirete inanmadığınız için ilâhî kurala uygun olarak size isabet eden bir felakettir." 52. Yani, "Sizin, Rabbiniz olarak sadece Allah'ı kabul etmenizden ve onların zikrettiği ilâhları anmamanızdan hoşlanmazlar." Onlar, sadece bir tek Allah'ı yüceltmekte ısrar etmeyi ve onların büyüklerinin ve azizlerinin "mucizeler"inden hiç bahsetmemeyi de onlara nimetleri için şükretmemeyi çok garip karşılıyorlardı. Çünkü, onlara göre, Allah ilâhlık güçlerinden bazılarını o büyüklere vermiştir. Bu nedenle onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Bu ne garip bir adam! Bilinmezliğin bilgisinin, tüm güç ve otoritelerin bir tek Allah'a ait olduğunu söylüyor. Bize çocuklar veren, bizi hastalıklardan koruyan, ticaretimizin gelişmesini sağlayan, kısaca bizim tüm istek ve arzularımıza cevap veren ilâhlara neden hiç pay biçmiyor?" (Bkz. Zümer: 45 ve an: 64) 53. Burada onların Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetine karşı kurdukları tuzaklar ve oyunlara değinilmektedir. Onlar gizlice Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) dinlerler ve daha sonra buna karşı bir oyun hazırlamak üzere toplanırlardı. Bazen bir kimsenin Kur'an'dan etkilendiği konusunda şüpheye düşerler ve birlikte oturup onu bu etkiden kurtarmaya çalışarak şöyle derlerdi: "Bir düşman tarafından büyülenen ve aynı onun gibi konuşan bir adamdan nasıl etkilenirsin?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *46. ve kalplerine, onu kavramalarına engel olan bir örtü koyarız ve kulaklarına bir tıkaç. (55) Ve bu yüzden, Kur'an okurken ne zaman Rabbinden Tek Tanrı olarak söz etsen (56) nefretle sırtlarını dönüp giderler. 55 - Karş. 6:25. Bkz. ayrıca, 2:7 ve ilgili not. 56 - Lafzen, "Kur'an'da ne zaman Rabbinden tek olarak bahsetsen". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *46. Ve onların kalpleri üzerine, onu iyice anlayamamaları için perdeler ve kulakları içine de bir ağırlık kıldık ve Kur'an'da Rabbinin birliğini andığın zaman nefret ederek arkalarını dönüp giderler. 46. (Ve onların) o müşriklerin, inkarcıların (kalpleri üzerine onu) o Kur'an'ı Kerim'i, (iyice anlayamamaları için perdeler) meydana getirdik (ve kulakları içine de bir ağırlık kıldık) Cerektiıği şekilde işitmelerine mâni olacak bir sağırlık düşürdük (ve Kur'an'da Rabbini bir olarak andığın zaman) kelimei tevhidi okuyarak Cenab'ı Hak'tan başka ilâh olmadığını, putların bâtıl şeylerden ibaret bulunduğunu gösterdiğin vakit o müşrikler (nefret ederek arkalarını dönüp giderler) Allah Teâlâ'nın birliğini işitmek istemezler, şirk içinde yaşamayı tercih ederler.